My Everything
by Salswift137
Summary: Nice story about Jake and Nessie's love live. Well, this is kind of song fic which is based on Taylor Swift song's Jump Then Fall. Nessie is growing up! Oneshot. This is my first fanfic so be nice.. enjoy!


Hi! I'm a newbie here this is my first fanfic. It's been a long time since I want to write a fan fiction, I've been busy because of school and since now is a holiday so I decided to write one. This story is based on Taylor Swift's song Jump Then Fall. I know there are so many fan fictions like this but I hope you'll like this one! Soooo here it is…

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

*Renesmee

Now, I'm technically 7 years old but I have 17-years-old-girl's mind and body. I and Jake go to the same high school. My parents, aunts, uncles, and Jake played as high school students again. I and Jake have been best friend for a long time. Yeah I know since I was born. He used to be my caretaker, then my brother, and now he is my best friend. He always there when I need him, always have time to hang around with me.

Since four months ago, I started to have crush on Jake, well no, it's more than just a crush. It's kinda confusing for me at first but I can't throw this feeling away. I started to notice that he has the most beautiful smile, I like how he held my hand, how he talked, how he kissed my cheek, and how great his muscles are. I'm afraid if he has a different feeling for me. I'm afraid that he wants us just to be friend like now.

Beep... beep... beep

Argh my phone ringing and it's broke me from my imagination about Jake. I take the phone and see Jake's name on the screen which make me smiling widely.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
>We're on the phone and without a warning<br>I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

"Hi Jake! Good morning"

"Good morning Ness, what are we going to do today?"

"Hmm… I don't feel like to go outside today so how about watching some movies here?"

"Okay, sounds good. I'll go there around 10. Where is the family?"

"Maybe they're going to hunt. Umm… you're not planning to do some improper things to me right? Haha"

"I'm just afraid that you're going to suck me dried"

"What? How do you know I'm going to suck you? Wait, no, I'm not going to suck a cute puppy Jake."

We're laughing out loud. "Hell nooo, I'm going to bite you"

"Just try it then"

"I will, see you Ness, bye!"

"Bye Jake"

I jumped out of the bed, headed to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, I greeted my mommy, daddy, and the rest of the family down stair. My mom was in the kitchen, cooking some pancakes for me. Yeah, I still prefer blood but I liked pancake.

"Smells good mom", I said as I giving her a quick peck on her cheek

"Good morning sweetheart"

"Morning mom" I take one bite of pancake when she said "Your dad and I going to hunt and Alice and Rosalie are going to go shopping today".

"Yeah, I'm going to watch some movies with Jake", I replied

"Okay then, I'm going now, bye" Mom said

"Bye mom, dad, thanks for the pancakes", I said smiling

One hour later Jake came. I can hear his steps on the front door. I quickly jumped out from the sofa and open the front door. As I open the door, he came in and gave me a bear hug. I feel like I wanna hug him forever.

"Hi Ness! I miss you", he said

"Miss you too Jake", I replied. Yeah I really mean it.

We headed to the sofa and started watching and chatting as usual. I sat next to him and place my head on his shoulder.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
>I watch you talk you didn't notice<br>I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

Yes I watched the movie but I can't stop thinking about Jake. It felt really nice to have his arm around me. Sometimes he talked about the pack and his family while watching. I looked at his face, his lips. I really wanna kiss him and say that I love him loudly and make him understand that he meant everything to me, that he is my soul mate. I just hope that he have the same feeling to me.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>and every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me<em>

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall  
><em>

In the afternoon, we took a walk to the forest near the river. I liked it when the warm sun light touched my skin. It feels good, like having Jake around me.

"You're beautiful Ness, the most beautiful girl in this universe", Jake said smiling

"What?" I felt suddenly the blood rush into my face and my heart beat faster.

"No, look! The river is beautiful" Jake grinning

"You didn't say that Jake" I said pouting and hit him playfully.

He's just laughing to me, which make me smile.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
>You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,<br>I've never been so wrapped up,  
>Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted<em>

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
>Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me<em>

After that, we went back home. Sue called Jake, she said that there is something happen with Billy. I wanted to coming but Jake refused because it was already late night. So he kissed me goodbye in the forehead, left me wanting more.

The next day, he called me and said that Billy got sick. He sounded terrible, made me wanna hug him. So I decided to go to La Push. Jake looked very tired. He must be haven't sleep last night. Finally he slept, his head on my lap. I loved to watch him sleeping. It felt so comfortable.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<br>When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
>I'll catch you<br>The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
>But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<em>

Carlisle had come to check Billy. He said that Billy had getting better. I was glad Billy had recovered. I had thought Billy as a family. Jake have been better too, his smile had back.

After school, I and Jake went to go to the forest near the river to playing, running, and just talking. We laid down in the meadow, starring at the sky. Suddenly I felt the urge to tell him my feeling.

_Whoa oh I need you baby  
>Don't be afraid please<br>jump then fall, jump then fall into me  
><em>  
>"Ness" "Jake", we said it at the same time<p>

"You first", I said to Jake

"Umm…" he looked nervous, suddenly he sat up, and so do I.

He took a deep breath "Renesmee Cullen… I had imprinted on you since the first time I laid my eyes on you"

I just starring at him, it's unbelievable. I knew what imprint is and it's unbelievable.

"I have been in love with you Nessie"

I'm confused

"I don't know if it's too early for you to take this. But suddenly I feel the need to tell you this. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. Say something Ness, I'm dying here", said Jake.

I felt my smile rising in my face. I put my hands on his cheeks and use my ability to show him my feeling towards him. My heart beat twice faster. I showed him the feeling I had when the first time I saw his eyes when I was baby and I showed him the feeling I felt towards him lately.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall  
><em>

_Jump then fall baby  
>Jump then fall into me, into me<em>

__"I love you Jake with all of my heart. I was afraid that you don't have the same feeling to me." I said still smiling. This is too good to be true.

"I love you Jacob Black" I repeated

Suddenly he grabs my face and kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed him back. I melted. I put my hands on his neck. The kiss became more passionate. When our lips parted I frowned. But then he left a trail of kisses down my neck which made me smiling wider than before.

"I love you too Renesmee" he said smiling "You're my everything"

Today was best day of my life. Our eternity together was only the beginning. Forever awaited before us.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>and every time you shine, I'll shine<br>And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
>you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me<em>

_Yeah_

Hey, big thank you for reading this fan fiction. I'm so sorry for the grammatical error. I'm not that good in English. Umm review pleaseee? ;)


End file.
